Give a Dog a Bone
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Itachi and Kiba have a little fun together. [yaoi, slight S&M, pretty much pointless smut]


Itachi ground harshly into the smaller body beneath his, reveling in the sound of a half strangled moan. The boys brown hair was a mess, it stuck up in all places from where the Akatsuki had pulled and yanked, drawing even more moans and whimpers from him in the process. His back arched in an almost painful way, pressing his rear up into the older males groin, offering himself up, begging to be taken and his legs shook slightly under his weight, straining in the position. His hands were bound above his head, tied and securely kept in place with a kunai rammed into the ground between his wrists, through the material he'd tied them with. He'd been nicked a little but that was alright. At first the Inuzuka boy hadn't been very cooperative but the elder Uchiha had quickly fixed that.

"Tell me what you want, puppy."

Kiba gasped as a shudder ran through him and he tried to rear into the other a bit more but the way he was restrained allowed little movement on his part and the particular position didn't leave him with enough leverage to free himself. It looked like he'd just have to comply if he wanted to get anywhere. "I . . . I want you inside of me, please – just fuck me and get it over with . . . I need it." He hated that he was being brought down to this but he had no choice. He needed release soon or else he was going to go mad.

The older shinobi made a content sound and grasped Kiba's hips, steadying him. "Now, tell me who your master is."

The brunette growled into the floor of his own bedroom, jerking his arms slightly to no avail, the damn kunai wouldn't budge. He'd felt so relieved, he'd thought for sure he was going to enter him but now he was just teasing. He didn't like that very much. "You! You'll be if you fuck me right now! If you don't you wont be shit to me!"

"Good puppy."

The next thing Kiba knew he was seeing stars, but the pleasure was so intense he could have been seeing penguins doing disco moves for all he cared, all that mattered was that he was finally being fucked how he wanted. That damn bastard had come in here and had tied him down after slapping him up a bit and had made him want it, even beg for it, then he'd teased him. That really didn't seem fair at all and if he had the energy when this was all over he was going to slap him.

But that was for later, right now he was concentrating completely on the feeling of Itachi's thick, seemingly pulsating cock slamming into him over and over again, how he gripped his thighs with his pretty painted nails as his legs somehow managed to spread his even wider and he could feel his tight ball sac slapping into his own. Everything just made him wish more and more that his hands were free so he could help get himself off but judging by the way his body was starting to tighten up it didn't look like he'd need any touching at all. The raven haired boy had used Kiba's own precum to lubricate his entrance and it hadn't been the best so he was still being torn slightly but it was better then taking it completely dry and he actually kind of liked how the pain commingled with the pleasure.

Kiba gasped once again as large hands slid from his thighs up the length of his body to pinch at his nipples simultaneously. His back arched violently and he spilled himself onto the floor, his hips bucking as he rode out the waves of pleasure and Itachi seemed somehow bigger inside of him as his walls clamped down onto his member. The older male continued to ram into him, faster then before and with the pleasure slowly receding in the pounding he was now getting Kiba could feel tears swell up behind his eyes but he refused to let them escape, he could take this. It took a few minutes, but eventually Itachi came as well and the younger boy could feel the semen sliding down the backs of his thighs as he continued to thrust shallowly into him.

With a sigh, Itachi slid out of Kiba, earning a small whimper and he reached up, grabbing the kunai and yanking it out of the floor, cutting the bindings with the same motion. The brunette greatfully sat up, rubbing at his swore wrists slightly. The elder Uchiha sat down beside him, legs spread open enough that Kiba could ogle him if he so wished to but rather then do that he looked away blushing. He felt a hand rest atop his head and he glanced over into red Sharingan eyes.

"I want you to clean me." Kiba glared at him, cheeks managing to go even redder. He opened his mouth to say "no" with very colorful language, but Itachi grasped a fistful of his hair and yanked him down so his face was mere inches from the softening cock. "Be a good puppy and do as your master says." Growling slightly, Kiba slowly starts to run his tongue over the head, licking up cum and such and, when he realizes that it's not as bad as he had thought it would be, he begins to lap at the cock almost hungrily.

By the time Itachi is clean of cum he's hard again and, without being told to, Kiba takes his thick member into his mouth sucking gently at first. He ran his tongue over the head like he had before only to replace it with his mouth and go down the length until it pressed against the back of his throat then he had to come back up and repeat the process. Slowly, he got the hang of it and had the Akatsuki coming again in no time. He swallowed all the cum, drinking it down like water then sat back on his haunches to regard the older boy.

Itachi gave him a rare, very small smile and patted his head again. "Your such a good puppy."

"Stop calling me that." Kiba replied, pushing the hand off his head and away from him.

"But you are my puppy." Itachi said, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You said if I fucked you you'd be my puppy, not going to go back on your word are you?"

A low growl resonated from deep within his throat, but he nodded all the same. "No, I won't go back on it. I'm . . . yours now." He looked off to the side, cheeks a flaming red.

"Good puppy."

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yah, that was completely and totally pointless. I wrote this for three reasons: one is that I wanted to try writing a new pairing, and I love Kiba and Itachi so why shouldn't I pair them together? Two is that there are no Itachi X Kiba fics out there to my knowledge and they look adorable together! And three is that I was horny and I needed to write some shameless smut to vent myself. So yah, please tell me what you think.

* * *


End file.
